A New Name on the Wall
by DoingItMyWay
Summary: Hardman was gone, bought out. His name was coming down off of the wall. Whose name was going to go up instead?


"Harvey, Jessica would like to see you when you have a moment." Harvey glanced up from his computer to see Donna standing in front of his desk with a questioning look on her face. "What did you do?"

"If I did something, and you don't know about it already, I'm not going to tell you." Harvey leaned back in his chair as he watched the mock outrage pass over Donna's face. It was so much fun to needle her sometimes. Dangerous, but fun.

"Alright mister, but don't think that I'm going to forget about this, ever" she threatened as she walked back out of the office to her own desk.

Harvey finished the article he was reading about the Yankees and whether or not the critics thought they would be able to hold their position in the AL East before he stood up and buttoned his jacket. He passed Donna at her desk and responded to the glare she sent his way with a bright smile. In for a penny…

Harvey was waived through by Jessica's PA and he walked into the office, making himself comfortable on the chair facing the desk. He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he sat and crossed his legs in that relaxed manner that he had perfected all those years ago. "You wanted to see me? If it's about the pro bono case you dumped on me..."

"It's not. I already know you passed that off to Ross." Jessica didn't sound angry at least. Harvey considered that a win. But now he was officially out of ideas about why he had been summoned. If Jessica was fishing for information on something Harvey wasn't going to give it willingly, not until he figured out what she wanted. "We're going to have to polish you some more Harvey."

"Excuse me?" Harvey couldn't help the amused laugh. That was absolutely not what he expected. He glanced down at himself briefly. His suit, complete with vest, was tailored perfectly. No wrinkles or creases anywhere. His tie, of appropriate width, was knotted snugly at his throat. His shoes had a nice shine to them. Everything was color coordinated. Harvey knew his hair was perfect, like always. "What about me do you think needs to be polished? I think you're confusing me with someone else. Like Louis. Though how you could ever confuse the two of us is beyond me."

"We need to make you more approachable for this to work. People have to think that they can come to you with their concerns and that you'll listen to them." Jessica was nodding her head like all of this should have made sense to Harvey.

"That's what happens" Harvey replied slowly. "Clients come to me, present their problems and I make the problems go away. I'm quite good at it actually, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I'm not talking about clients. I'm talking about the other partners, the associates, the paralegals, everyone. You need to start showing leadership around the firm instead of just going off and doing your own thing. Being a renegade isn't going to cut it anymore. It was enough to get you here, but it won't get you any farther. It might not even be enough to keep you here if it can be used against you again."

Neither of them needed to speak the names Hardman or Tanner to understand that was what Jessica was implying. The anger that Harvey felt was brief but intense. People who targeted what was his would be made to pay. Again and again and again.

Harvey refocused his vision and saw Jessica watching him carefully, like she knew every single thought running through his mind. She probably did. Might even share a few of them.

"Look, what's worked for me in the past will work for me in the future. There's no reason to change a winning formula." The look that passed over Jessica's face could only be called frustration. It was a look that Harvey had seen directed at him several times. "Jess, Hardman is gone. We've done that twice now. Anyone else that comes along and causes similar problems will receive similar treatment."

"Harvey, that's just it! Hardman is gone. Fired and bought out of his partnership. His name is coming off of the building." Jessica watched Harvey carefully, waiting to see when he would connect the dots. She didn't think she would have to wait long.

Harvey's gaze became laser focused on Jessica and he went completely still. She stayed relaxed in her seat and watched as her right-hand man began to recognize the potential of the situation, something he was very good at indeed.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to make me a named partner? Put my name on the building?" Harvey knew damn well what she was implying but he wanted the words, words were everything in their business.

"Not yet." Harvey's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare. "Like I said, we still have work to do. The partners recognize your involvement in removing Hardman from the firm. That won't be forgotten but it's not enough. They won't trust the future of this firm, their future, on the lone wolf. And neither will I."

Harvey rose from his seat and approached the windows, watching the sunlight glint off the other buildings as he thought. His name could be on the building. This firm could be his. All he would have to do is change almost everything about himself. Well, that wasn't entirely true and it wasn't what Jessica was asking of him. He already possessed the qualities he would need to be head of the firm. He was charismatic, confidant, fair. He had strong morals, he just had to let them show a little more. He would need to dial back on the smugness, on the crazy ideas. He would need to start paying more attention to how Jessica dealt with the other employees, allow her to mentor him in this as well. Several moments passed, quiet except for the sound of the two of them breathing.

"How sure are you that this is something that could happen?" Harvey wasn't afraid of putting the work in for something this important, but it was still a long shot. Getting your name on the building wasn't as easy as just getting everybody to like you.

Jessica was still sitting in her chair, giving Harvey both the time and space to work through what was on his mind. Upon hearing his question though she turned her chair around to face him. It was the first time in a long time that he sounded unsure of himself. Good, he understood exactly what was at stake here.

"It's very possible Harvey. I've spoken with the majority of the partners already, quietly of course. They recognize that you are among the next generation that will take control of this firm. And of that generation, you are the most promising. It's not really a question of 'will this happen' but a question of 'when.' We have time to do this right so let's prepare for it properly."

Harvey turned away from the window and back toward Jessica. She looked calm and confident, very similar to how she looked when she told him that he was going to Harvard, that he was going to pass the bar, that he was going to come work for her and that he was going to be the best. Harvey would be the first to admit just how much Jessica had already done for him. She had never let him down, never led him astray. She was here telling Harvey that she wanted to groom him to follow in her footsteps. She didn't trust him yet with her firm, her life's work, but she had chosen him over everyone else to prepare for the position and that meant that she wanted to trust him and would trust him when the time was right. And he wouldn't let her down.

Harvey allowed a small, genuine smile to form and nodded. "Alright, let's prepare then. After all, Specter Pearson does have a nice ring to it."

Jessica's laugh bounced off the glass walls of the office and Harvey's smile widened. "Oh no, your name is not going first. Absolutely not. You will be happy with Pearson Specter."

"It's still better than Litt, Nothing and Nobody." Now both were laughing, enjoying the easy moment between them after all the troubles of the last few weeks.

Jessica sobered first and turned serious. "Speaking of Louis, we're going to need to keep an eye on him. If he's still loyal to Hardman he could cause of a lot of problems."

Harvey considered her for a moment, thinking through several possibilities. "What if we reached out him, offered a truce of sorts. Dictate some very specific terms that he will need to agree with to prove to us that his loyalty lies with the firm, and you, rather than Hardman. If he proves himself and continues to do so you start to work him back into the fold."

"Look at you, already putting what's good for the firm before your own interest in seeing Louis suffer. You do learn quick. Now get out of here, we can discuss Louis some other time." Jessica watched as Harvey strolled from her office, shooting her the easy smile of a man whose already bright future lit up just a little bit more.

Harvey approached Donna's desk with an extra bounce in his step. "Donna, I need a favor."

Without glancing up from her computer Donna replied "No. You're still on my naughty list."

"Well, you're going to have to forgive me." Donna did glance up then with a raised eyebrow, so clearly asking without words why she would want to do that.

"If we're going to get my name on the building I need you to teach me how to be…approachable."


End file.
